Sweet Dreams
by Zaskina
Summary: Alex is stuck with Mitchie in piano one day. Obviously, the singer is new.


**Long time since I've posted. Another Alex/Mitchie, Demena, whatever you wish. Standard disclaimer applies, I own absolutely nothing and live on reviews. Sweet Dreams is by Eurythemics. **

**Title: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)  
>Author: Zaskina<br>Summary: Alex gets stuck with a new girl in a practice room one day, though she has no idea why she even signed up for piano in the first place.  
>Rating: G<br>Pairing: Alex/Mitchie  
>Warnings: None<strong>

* * *

><p>Alex's never been a master at piano. So when she gets stuck into one of the practice rooms during class because the lab is full, she thanks whatever higher power there is that her incompetent teacher won't be checking in to see her progress. The young girl smiles to herself, thinking that today was her lucky day. To get an extra hour of sleep, that is.<p>

Her standard demeanor and confident attitude usually deters her fellow classmates from joining the room with her, despite it having two keyboards available for practice. But of _course_ the music department has another student that so happens to be paired with the infamous Miss Russo.

Just as Alex is finding the most comfortable section of brick to pass out against next to the door, a tentative hand pushes the soundproof oak open and illuminates the room with a flick. Alex's eyes snap open and a dark look crossed her face (slightly worse than the scowling smirk she gives most that would dare intrude), an eerie contrast to the brightness.

"What're you doing in here?" Alex snapped. She was _just_ about to fall asleep. The brown-haired girl let out a yelp, obviously unaware of another presence in the room.

"Oh, um, Mr. Williams assigned me to this room today," she paused, eyes flicking between Alex and the keyboard beside her. "Are you practicing too?" Obviously also new, being so clueless about Alex.

The signature smirk Alex usually wore took its place on her face as she nodded. As soon as the girl turned to sit at the keyboard at the far wall, she rolled her eyes and said, "Just be sure and dial down the volume."

The girl did so, feelingly awfully like a sitting duck with Alex's eyes boring into her back. After some shuffling of papers as she finds the piece she was working on, she turns and sees Alex has also shuffled, into a more comfortable position with her eyes closed. Unbeknownst to Alex, the girl desperately hopes she falls asleep. It was nerve wracking to have someone watching, but even more so if you know they're watching, too. Alex's sleeping form inspires her however, and she selects another, simpler piece. Why work hard on her first day, right?

Alex is getting back to just about falling asleep again, able to ignore the very quiet – almost silent, in fact – playing across from her in the tiny room. After some hand warm–up's she's tuned it out mostly, before the girl changes the tune of the instrument to something more electronic and begins what she's selected.

It's a familiar tune, one that Alex can't quite place, but insanely recognizable, a bit repetitive even. It nags in the back of her head and bothers her. She can't get it.

The girl is playing with both hands now, and it looks beyond complicated, but Alex's mind is visually based, not audibly, and she reckons she's making it more complex in her head than it really is. Alex shifts silently and opens her eyes, intent to listen and watch and figure this out. She's quiet, both to avoid breaking the girl's concentration and to maintain her own. It takes until the class is almost over for her to get it, and that's when the girl starts to hum quietly, her lips moving around lyrics in a silent mantra.

Alex's own lips form into a small smile. She sings along in her head and wonders if it's ironic that the girl is playing this as she's trying to sleep or not.

She checks her phone. Just a few minutes before the bell. She stands and straightens, popping her back just a bit with a satisfied 'I-just-woke-up-oh-gosh-yes' sigh. The girl turns. "Nice nap?"

Alex nods and rolls her neck, working out an odd kink in it from sleeping in a weird position. "Could say I had sweet dreams, new girl. That was the song, wasn't it? Sweet Dreams?"

The girl nods shyly and reaches down to pick up her music. A bemused grin crosses Alex's face at the clumsiness the girl has in return the paper to her folder, several mutter 'ugh's and 'just work why won't you's littered into her speech. She's kinda adorable and spunky, in a quiet sort of way.

"What'd you say your name was?" Alex ventures to ask mystery girl.

"Mitchie."

It's a chance meeting her on her first day. But later Alex has promised plans to get them stuck together again. Maybe this time Mitchie will teach Alex how to play.


End file.
